Where is my home? An, SVU Fan-fiction
by therealsvufann
Summary: What happens when Olivia doesn't do things by the book? And what happens when she jumps the gun, and someone she loves ends up getting hurt? What if Elliot never quit, and the shooting didn't happen? Based during season 12, Enjoy :) I do NOT OWN, any of the characters in this story, accept my own. And a few story lines. Other than that, it all belongs to the amazing Dick Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unlawful Disorder

"Drop the gun!" Olivia yelled, coming around the corner of the hallway and out into the living room. Elliot had his hands up, Jonathan Parr behind him, holding the gun against his skull.

"Jonathan, we don't have to do this…" Olivia offered the man. She was taking the lead, so Elliot kept his mouth shut.

"You're just saying that, SO I DON'T BLOW YOUR LOVER BOYS BRAINS OUT, ALL OVER THE WALLS." He exclaimed, pushing the barrel of the gun deeper into the back of Elliot's head.

Olivia kept her gun drawn, ready. "Jonathan we can talk about this. We don't have to hurt anyone." Olivia willed. He watched Olivia intently.

"You're only saying that, to trick me." The burly man said, in a desperate tone.

"No, No, Jonathan I'm not. We can talk about this, we can talk about anything you want." She said, slightly lowering her weapon. Showing flexibility.

"Drop the gun then!" He said, challenging the woman. "You know I can't do that, Jonathan."

Before Olivia could think, a uniformed officer ran into the room, gungho. Waving his weapon around at a failed attempt to protect the detectives. A shot rang through the air, and she watched the Uniformed officer fall to the ground. "Officer Ramirez! Apply pressure!" She yelled at the UNI. He was shot in the abdomen. Olivia knew time was running out. And hearing the shot, The snipers would be making their way in any moment.

She put one hand to her radio, and spoke into it.

"Hold your fire. I've got this." She said, softly into the radio. She knew they were right outside the door. And they'd burst in when they needed too.

"Jonathan, I need to get him out of here. He's dying." She said, trying to reason with the man.

"NO! You can't leave!" He shouted. "Can EMS come get him?" She tried. "N-no." He stuttered. She knew he was breaking. She was getting somewhere. "He's going to die, in about 5 minutes. If you don't let him leave. Do you really want MURDER on your record?" She asked, now challenging the man herself. "Fine! He can go! But only two people can come in here. My floors are too dirty." The captor said. Olivia picked up her radio again, "Two Paramedics are needed, and ONLY two." She instructed. "Affirmative" She heard back, in Cragens voice.

Outside, Cragen, Fin, and Munch were helping the two paramedics gear up, with bullet proof vests.

"When you go inside, do NOT ask any questions. Try not to speak unless spoken to. And try not to make contact with Mr. Parr. Okay? In and out." The FBI Chief explained, in a 'No Nonsense' tone.

Both paramedics, nodded. They were young, maybe 23-25, and definitely new to the First Responder life. Cragen felt bad, for them. He knew a lot about this Perp. He was a sadistic rapist, he was impulsive, and had major anger issues. Not to mention he was extremely mentally declined. Cragen, was worried for his detectives. But he had faith in Olivia and Elliot.

Soon enough, the paramedics, were knocking on the door.

"They're here Jonathan, do you want me to open the door?" She asked, him, her gun still raised. He shook his head. "I'll get it!" He barked. He looked at Elliot, and then moved away from him, briskly. In 5 seconds, Elliot went from his position, to a gun drawn, and less cooped up position. When, Parr turned around, he saw Elliot with his gun now pointed at him.

"Two against, one that isn't fair!" Parr screamed. Olivia kept her stern look, and Elliot raised his brows "Drop the Gun, Parr. It's over." Elliot Boomed. He gave a manic laugh, "Why should I listen to you? Huh? Anger problems, crazy outbursts… Rages…" The man paced as he spoke. His gun was still in his hands, but it had lowered. "You're a shit cop. You shouldn't even be a detective! That's why I've got to kill you." He said, still pacing. Olivia heard the Paramedics in the background, putting the Officer on a gurney. She watched them leave the house. And Jonathan locked the door again.

"Just you, and me Detectives." He said, with a sinister grin.

Elliot was becoming more aggravated by the minute. Olivia looked at him, and he looked at her for a moment, while Parr paced some more.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled.

"Jonathan, why are you doing this?" Elliot finally spoke, his voice was rigid, and stern.

"Don't you understand you ruined my life! You took my girls! They were my friends, and you took them! They were MY FRIENDS!" He shouted. Olivia jumped in, "You were hurting them, Jonathan. Why would you want to hurt your friends?" She asked, in the calmest tone she could muster.

"I wasn't hurting them! I loved them!" He yelled, she could see the man breaking. They were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, like how your mother did to you? She loved you so much, right? She'd make you prove it. She'd hurt you." Olivia said, "No, MY MOTHER LOVED ME!" He screamed. "Sure she did, Jonathan. She was fucking with your head. She was doing horrible things, the same things you were doing to those girls. To you. You hurt those little girls! They're scarred now!" Elliot shouted back. Jonathan stopped pacing, and look at Olivia. "I didn't mean too… I loved them… You must believe me…" He said, tears pooling in his eyes. Olivia, nodded "I know that Jonathan. So why don't we end this? We can go out there, and no one else has to get hurt." She said, slightly lowering her weapon. "If I go out there, they're going to shoot me." He said, simply.

"Not, if I block you. If I go out in front of you, as your shield they won't shoot you." Elliot stated. Jonathan looked at him. "W-Why would you do that?" He stuttered. "Lets just say, I understand your fear of losing those you love…" He said, trying to convince the man.

"O-okay.. You promise!?" He raised his voice. "I do, Jonathan. But you've got to put your gun down." Jonathan stared at the detectives briefly, before he finally dropped the gun. Olivia kept hers raised, making her way slowly to the gun, and retrieving it. She cuffed, Jonathan. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Elliot got in front of Jonathan, and they made their way out of the house, Olivia behind the man, in case he tried anything.

"I'M DETECTIVE STABLER, I'M COMING OUT IN FRONT OF MR. PARR, HOLD YOUR FIRE." He yelled to the officers outside. Everyone held fire, and watched as Elliot got the man into the back of a cop car. Olivia lowered her weapon finally, reholstering it. She grabbed her wrist, wringing it out. "God…" She said, making her way over to the other three in her squad. "Liv!" Cragen exclaimed. He patted her arm.

"Are you and Elliot okay?" He asked, looking her up and down, for any injuries. "We're fine cap. Just some dead wrists." She said, rolling her wrists out.

Fin laughed softly, "Damn Babygirl, that was intense." He said, to his friend. She returned the smile. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Officer Down

Elliot and Olivia stayed late that night, filling out their 5's, and making sure to have them on Cragens desk by morning. Olivia poured another cup of coffee. Sighing as the liquid hit her throat. "Nothing like a good cup of Joe, to keep the criminals at bay" She said, jokingly. Elliot rolled his eyes at his partner, and then smiled at her.

"I wish all it took was coffee. Shit, we'd be the most successful detectives in the world." He said, back. She laughed, and got back to work. An hour or so later, Kathy walked into the squad room. "Elliot!" She said, in relief, running towards her husband. She hugged him, the moment she was close enough. "Are you okay!?" She asked, him, placing her hand on his face. And checking him for any bodily harm.

"I'm fine, Kath. Everything is Okay. It wasn't to bad, Liv had it under control." He said, with a faint smile to his wife. Olivia gave a slight nod, continuing to work on her computer.

"Oh yeah, well.. Thank you, Olivia." She said, to the brunette. Olivia smiled, "He's my partner, it's my job." She said, simply. Olivia didn't dislike Kathy, my any means. She just thought her to be, a bit over dramatic at times. And every once in a while, she hated the way the woman treated Elliot. A lot of the times, his outbursts, were caused by stress induced at home. But it wasn't her place. So she never really intervened.

"You should go, El. Go spend time with your family." She said, looking at Kathy, who gave her a weird look. "You could've been hurt today, and luckily you weren't so go spend time with them. I'll put your fives on Cragens desk." She said, walking the couple out of the squad room. It was Elliot's turn to give her a weird look. "You sure? I don't want to leave you here to do all the work." He said, placing his hand on his Partners shoulder. "Absolutely, Go Elliot." She said, this earned her an appreciative smile from Kathy. "I'll meet you at home, Elliot, I've got to talk to Liv for a while." She said, watching her husband yawn as he walked towards the elevator.

"Coffee?" She asked the blonde, as she made her back towards hers and Elliot's desks.

"I'd love some. Thanks." She said, sitting on the end of Elliot's desk.

"So, Liv… I wanted to thank you…" She said, to the brunette. Olivia raised her brow, now she was listening. "For what?" She asked, handing Kathy a cup of coffee.

"For convincing Elliot to come back home." She said. But Olivia could tell there more to it than what was being said.

"Uh, that was his decision… I did tell him 'Family, is important' But, that's all really…" She said, taking her seat. Kathy smiled anyways, "I know you hear a lot about me, from him, and how horrible I've always sounded… But I really do love him" She stated. Olivia was confused, she had never second guessed Elliot's marriage. But why had Kathy felt the need to validate it to Olivia? "I know, that Kathy. And No, Elliot doesn't really involve marriage into his work life." She lied, he didn't need anymore stress on top of what he already had. Kathy gave a confused look. "Really?" She asked, the brunette. "Really. We have other things to worry about, here. You know? Not relationships." She stated, halfway honest. Kathy seemed satisfied, and stood up. "Oh… Okay. Well, thank you again, Olivia." She said, grabbing her coat. Kathy went to take her leave from the squad room. "Kathy, is that the real reason why you wanted to talk to me?" She asked her Partners wife. And Kathy sighed, "Olivia… I signed the divorce papers." She finally said. It made Olivia's eyes widen. "So, then why'd you ask me if he talks about you?" She asked, Olivia was baffled. "Because, I needed the proof for myself, that he really has moved on." Olivia just slowly nodded, as the woman got onto the elevator. "Okay…" She whispered, But it was mostly for clarity.

* * *

Elliot was on the highway, heading back to Queen's. He was tired, and just wanted to shower and go to sleep. But he knew that once he got home, he'd be in trouble for something or other.

He couldn't help but wonder what on earth Kathy was telling his partner. It made him worry. He knew his Wife never really liked his partner all that much, but why would she ask Elliot to leave?

It left a sour taste in his mouth.

Elliot made it home, an hour later. After showering, and cleaning up the kitchen, he went to get ready for bed. His wife still wasn't home, yet. He finally decided to call her. "You've reached Kathy, leave a message," The voicemail, sounded. He sighed "Hey Kath, it's me. Call me back." He shook his head, setting his phone down on the nightstand. And laid down. She'd back soon. But how could a conversation with Olivia take 2 hours? He tossed and turned for a while. Finally when he realized he wasn't going to sleep without finding out where his wife was, he called Olivia. "Hello?" He heard her voice, it was scratchy, and tired. "Hey Liv. Is Kathy still there?" He asked, "Uhh, No… She left like 2 hours ago." She said, looking at the clock on the wall inside of the bullpen.

Olivia finally realized what Elliot had asked, and it made her sit up from the cot she had been asleep on "Wait, do you mean she's not home?" Olivia asked her partner.

"No, she isn't… She isn't answering the phone either." Olivia stood up, and made her way to the computers. "Oh… Uh, I figured she'd be going right home…" Olivia said, still trying to wake herself up completely.

"What… What did she tell you Olivia?" He finally asked, he didn't know if he truly wanted the answer to that. But he figured it could piece together, where she would be.

"She just said, she signed the papers, El." Olivia said, with a frown. She didn't like being the messenger. And she really didn't like getting between the husband and wife, Duo. It never ended well.

"Oh… Well then I know exactly where she is…" Elliot stated, she could hear the relief in his voice. But it wasn't because he knew now where Kathy was. But more so, because he had waited so long for her to make up her mind. On whether or not she wanted, a divorce.

"Uh, do you want me to go check and see if she's alright?" Olivia finally asked, as the line had gone silent after a few seconds. "No. You go back to sleep, you need to rest. And I've got to stay here with my kids. I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight, Liv. And hey, go home…" He added to the end, it made her smile.

But she couldn't. She had to finish her paperwork, and now she was worried about Kathy's whereabouts herself.

But again, that didn't concern her. So she went right back into the bullpen, and fell asleep.

Olivia was in a deep sleep, when she heard her phone going off.

"Benson" She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Liv!? Can you come get us!? Mom came home plastered, and she started fighting with dad, and it sounds serious..." Dickie asked, she could hear in his voice he was getting angry. And he sounded scared. She heard Eli crying in the background, and Lizzie trying to calm the baby down.

"Yeah honey, hang tight, I'm on my way." She said, grabbing her coat and keys. She heard the phone click, indicating he'd hung up. Before she knew it, she was on the highway to Queens.

* * *

Olivia made it to Elliot's house about 30 minutes later. And she got out of the car, running to the door. She could hear the yelling from outside, and she didn't think twice before opening the door, Lizzie was stood on the other side, as she watched Olivia make her way inside. "Hey Guys." She said, to the three Stabler kids, in front of her.

"OLIVIA!" Lizzie exclaimed, running towards the woman. "Hey! Where are your parents? Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at both kids. She noticed Eli was still crying, and Lizzie had tear tracks down her face.

"We're fine, Liv. But, they're upstairs. I keep hearing stuff break and… I'm scared, they've never fought this bad before…I tried to go inside, but mom kept yelling at me" Lizzie stated, finally letting go of the woman. Olivia nodded, and told her to sit down. She could hear Kathy screaming, but she couldn't hear Elliot. Which scared her, because she thought he'd be the one yelling.

"I'm going to call, Fin. And he's going to come get you guys, or sit with you guys until I figure out what's happening okay?" Lizzie nodded, and looked at Olivia, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do Liv… Elizabeth was scared, and Eli wouldn't stop crying…" Dickie said. She knew the kids were 16, but they were still babies to her… And she saw just how afraid they were at this moment. She dialed Fin's number. It rang twice. "Hey Liv, what's up?" He asked, she knew she had woken him up. "Hey Fin, Dickie called me, and asked me to come get them, apparently Kathy came home drunk, and started fighting with him. And they heard glass shattering, and it's not looking so great… Uh, do you think you could come take the kids, or sit with them?" She asked, finally getting to the point. He was awake now, and he sighed softly.

"Yeah Liv, I'm on my way." He said, before he heard the click. He could hear the commotion on the other line, and he sighed rubbing his face. "One day, I'll sleep…" He said to himself. And made his way to his friends rescue.

Olivia told the kids to stay where they were. She knew they were afraid, but she didn't need them in the way, and risking them getting hurt. She didn't even know, Kathy got drunk. So, she had no idea what she was going to walk into. She looked at the kids once more, and handed them a blanket. "Go wait outside, for Detective Tutuola." She said, "Don't come inside, until I say so, okay?" She told the teens. They nodded, Olivia took a deep breath, she watched them walk outside. And, then she made her way towards the stairs, that's when she heard it, a gunshot.

Olivia grabbed her phone, and dialed dispatch, "SHOTS FIRED, AT 72-12 Castleside Street, Glen Oaks, Queens." She stated loudly, and ran up the stairs. She pulled her gun from it's holster, and made it towards their room.

Fin was about halfway there, when he heard the dispatch call go through, and he flipped on his sirens, calling Munch and Cragen. Tonight was going to be a LONG night.

He arrived, right before the rest of the police units did, and he ran to the kids.

"Dickie, Lizzie, Eli!" Fin yelled, as he approached them. They had heard the gunshot, and Lizzie was now sobbing. Eli was still screaming. And Dickie, he just looked angry.

"I have to go back inside, my parents are in there!" Dickie said, handing the baby to Lizzie. "NOOO! Dickie!" Lizzie yelled at him. "You're not going in there, I can't let you do that, kiddo." He said, walking them to the Sedan, and making sure they were inside, before walking over to speak to a uniformed officer.

"You watch them, DO NOT LET THEM LEAVE THE CAR," Fin said, sternly.

As he ran inside.

Olivia bust through the bedroom door, Elliot was on the floor holding his chest. And Kathy was standing above him, shaking. She had tears coming from her eyes.

Olivia spoke into her phone once more, "We need a bus! OFFICER DOWN!"

"KATHY DROP THE GUN!" Olivia yelled, catching the blondes attention.

"Olivia! What… What are you doing here!?" She asked, and Olivia sighed, "Your kids called me, told me you guys were fighting." She said, looking at the blonde, Olivia couldn't smell the booze, and Kathy didn't seem drunk. "Elliot are you okay?" She asked her partner.

"Yeah, get the kids out of here…" He said, "Elliot, the kids are outside with Fin, just keep holding pressure to it." She said, Kathy had the gun still, it wasn't pointed at anyone. But it was in her hands. It was enough for Olivia to keep hers raised.

Fin ran in behind her, "What the hell!? Stabler, EMS are downstairs man! Hang in there!" He said, applying pressure to the wound, in Elliot's chest.

Kathy was sobbing, what had she done?

Olivia finally had enough, "DROP THE WEAPON!" She yelled, and Kathy complied. Dropping the gun on the floor. Olivia re-holstered her own weapon, and kicked the one on the ground to Fin. Olivia pulled out her cuffs, and put them around Kathy's wrists.

"Kathy Stabler, You're arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything…." Her voice faded as she walked her down the stairs and outside.

Fin was helping the Paramedics load Elliot up onto the gurney.

"What the hell happened man?" He asked Elliot. "She-She, came home and told she signed the divorce papers. And i told her… I told her I already knew… And she got angry. She started screaming at me, and telling me i was GARBAGE for not fighting for her… And… I…" Elliot was starting to have trouble breathing. And the paramedics, rushed him outside. "Stabler, Stay with me, man!" He said, hitting Elliot's hand. Olivia had passed Kathy off to Munch, and ran over towards the gurney.

"I'll ride, meet us there!" She yelled, jumping into the back of the Ambulance. "Elliot stay with me! Come on, we'll be there soon… Stay with me now…" She said, squeezing his hand. She had tears falling down her face, and she felt like she was about to explode.

"Elliot, hey… Honey, look at me." She said, trying to make him focus on her. He grabbed her hand tight, squeezing it back.

"Liv… I can't…" And that was all she heard before the Paramedic started administering CPR, And yelling at the other Paramedic to administer medication.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed so far. It's been so long, since I last published an actual story. And I lost access to my old account. So, this is new for me. This website has changed quite a bit. **

**What happens to Elliot? Does Kathy go to prison? And How are the kids with all of this? Find out next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter three for y'all. It took a lot of deciding back and fourth what i was going to do, but I really hope you guys enjoy it so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to send me a message :) **

**Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Set up

"MOVE! We've got a GSW to the chest. Sounds like a collapsed lung!" The paramedic yelled over the noise in the emergency room. To the doctor, Olivia held onto Elliots hand until she had to let go. All she knew was that this was going to be a long wait. Especially after the doctor said, he'd need major surgery.

Olivia was pacing the waiting room, at Mercy General. She had been checking her phone every 5 minutes, to see how the interrogation was going over at the precinct. It felt like days had gone by, but in reality, it had only been 2 hours. She was anxiously awaiting the doctor.

* * *

Over at the precinct, Cragen, Munch, and Fin we're grilling Kathy. She wasn't of much use, however. She just kept sobbing.

"Kathy, you need to tell us what happened! You're facing murder two, here." Fin prompted. Kathy sobbed, her voice catching.

"I-I… I went to the house to get some stuff. I had planned on staying the night with a friend. I figured, that since Elliot and I, had already basically called it quits, there was no harm in staying with a friend. The kids are old enough to be alone for a few hours when he or myself aren't there…. so, my friend brought me to the house. I told him to wait in the car…" Kathy explained.

The three men looked at her, willing her to continue.

"I went inside, and told Elliot I'd be spending the night at a friends house. And he got a little irritated. He told me I wasn't taking this divorce seriously, and that I just wanted a reason to cheat… and I got upset, so we started yelling at each other. The kids were in bed, so I tried to calm him down. But he wasn't listening to me. So I went into our bathroom and closed the door, to get some extra clothes. And, pack a bag. And in that amount of time, I heard the lamp shattered in the room, and figured Elliot was angrily breaking stuff. Before I exited the room, I saw him leaving and Elliot had been shot." She tried arguing her point, but it was no use. She looked guilty as sin. And, in a way, she knew she was.

* * *

Olivia had just come back from the cafeteria, after meeting up with Munch. When she noticed the doctor standing by the nurses station. She practically ran towards him.

"Detective! I was looking for you." He said, turning his direct attention to Olivia. "How is Elliot doing!?" She pushed.

The doctor walked her over to the waiting room chairs, and sat down. Signaling her to do the same.

"Your partner has sustained a bad injury to his lungs. A pneumothorax. The bullet missed the pericardium. But unfortunately collapsed his lungs. So, we were able to get the bullet out and repair the respiratory functions. He's asleep right now. And we're just waiting for him to wake up." The doctor said giving Olivia a sad smile.

"Can I see him?" She asked, with a lump in her throat. She was baffled. "Of course, he's in the ICU, I'll take you there." The doctor said, leading Olivia to her partner.

The trio of men were on their way to hospital, they'd had Kathy arraigned. And Casey, was in the process of getting a warrant to search the "friends" car. After they arrived, they met up with Olivia.

"Hey liv, hows el?" Cragen asked her, she shrugged, taking his hand. "He's asleep… they said, we're waiting for him to wake up." Cragen sighed, "So how'd it go with Kathy?" Liv asked. Cragen gave a bitter laugh, "She wouldn't fess up. Or tell the truth, for that matter. So she's having a sleepover at Rikers until she decides to tell the truth." He replied.

Olivia sighed, rubbing a hand down her face.

"What was her statement?" "Well, she claimed she brought her boyfriend over to grab some clothing and stuff. And that her and Elliot got into a heated argument… Which is believable. We all know Elliot, he's got a temper…"

Olivia looked at her captain, as if signalling him to continue.

"And, she said, she went into their bathroom, and heard the gun go off. And when she left the bathroom he passed the gun to her, and went out the window." Cragen finished explaining. It left a dazed look on Olivia. She shook her head, "Has CSU been through the room yet? Has Kathy been tested for Gunshot Residue? Has she asked for a lawyer?" Olivia began, questioning. Cragen was confused, Didn't she want the blonde locked up for shooting her partner? Why was she playing 21 questions with him?

"No Liv, we haven't had her tested for Gunshot residue, and CSU is there now.. They're going over everything with a fine tooth comb." Olivia just let out a sigh. "So no lawyer?" She asked. "No lawyer…"

Olivia was having a very hard time believing Kathy shot her own husband. It didn't add up. She wasn't the biggest fan of how often Kathy and Elliot fought. And she wasn't too fond of how often Kathy constantly accused Elliot of sleeping with her. But she didn't hate the woman, or wish harm on her. And she knew for almost a fact Kathy wouldn't have shot her own husband. Olivia left Elliot's room, Cragen following her. "So you don't believe anything she said?" "It's not a very thorough story, the details are jumbled, and until we have proof she didn't do it… We have no choice-" Olivia cut him off "But to believe she's guilty…" She finished for him, to which he nodded.

"Let me have a go at her.. I know, I can get through to her Captain." She pleaded.

* * *

Olivia watched Kathy enter the questioning cell, and almost gasped seeing the woman in a prison jumper. "Hey Olivia…" She said, sadly. "Hi, Kathy." Both women sat down, and stared at each other for a brief moment, before Olivia finally spoke.

"What happened Kathy?" She asked the blonde. "I already told the guys… But, they didn't believe me…" "That's why I'm here. To get every single detail from you." Olivia explained.

Kathy sighed, and nodded. "I went to the house to get some stuff. I had planned on staying the night with a friend. I figured, that since Elliot and I, had already basically called it quits, there was no harm in staying with a friend. So, my friend brought me to the house. I told him to wait in the car… I went inside, and told Elliot I'd be spending the night at a friends house. And he got a little irritated. He told me I wasn't taking this divorce seriously, and that I just wanted a reason to cheat… and I got upset, so we started yelling at each other. The kids were in bed, so I tried to calm him down. But he wasn't listening to me. So I went into our bathroom and closed the door, to get some extra clothes. And, pack a bag. And in that amount of time, I heard the lamp shattered in the room, and figured Elliot was angrily breaking stuff. Before I exited the bathroom I heard a gunshot, and ran out of the bathroom to see him leaving out the window, and Elliot had been shot." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay, so Kathy why'd you have the gun?" She asked, the blonde across from her. "He put it in my hands as he made it out the window…" She said, giving Olivia a pleading look.

Olivia now understood why she sounded guilty. Because Cragen was right, the story just didn't sound right… However much she hated admitting it.

"Why would he come inside, risk being seen by the kids, and shoot Elliot?" Olivia asked, bitterly. Kathy noticed the change in Olivia. "We had been talking about getting together after the divorce… And he made what I thought was a joke, 'kill him off to get him out of the way, And then you're all mine.' And as fucked up as it sounds… I genuinely thought it was a joke." She said. Olivia was enraged "So your boyfriend made a 'Joke', about killing your husband off and you thought he was kidding? Why wouldn't you report that?" She asked, with an irritated tone. "Look Olivia, you're his best friend… And his partner, it's your job to protect him…. It doesn't matter what I say, you're never going to believe me." She said, with an understanding tone. "What's your boyfriend's name?" Olivia asked, completely avoiding what Kathy had just said. "Charles Fontain" Kathy admitted.

It almost made Olivia stop breathing when she heard the name.

"Isn't he on the Sex Offender Regsistry List!?" Olivia asked incredulously, giving the woman a confused look.

"I didn't know that…" She said, honestly. "We collared him about 5 years ago, for assaulting 5 women in the tri-state area. He only spent 6 months in Jail though, because none of the women would testify…" Olivia stated. She wasn't only angry at Kathy for cheating on Elliot, and getting him shot, but she was angry that the woman wasn't being more careful with who she dated.

A look of Horror spread across Kathy's features.

"I've been in danger, and so have my kids…." She said, the realization had just hit her.

"And Elliot…" Olivia added.

"You have to believe me, Olivia…. I didn't shoot him, I do love him… I would've never hurt him like that…" Kathy practically begged Olivia to believe her. Olivia couldn't though, as much as she wanted too. She couldn't believe Kathy. Because all the evidence pointed to her. And as of now, they only had her side of the story. So until Elliot woke up, she'd only have one side to go off of.

"Have you washed your hands yet?" Olivia asked her.

"N-no… I haven't" She stuttered. "Alright, well let's go get you tested for gunshot residue, and see what comes out." It would be a shot in the dark, though. Because usually gunshot residue comes off within 6-8 hours. And can easily be wiped off with almost anything. Especially sweat.

* * *

At the ME's Office, Kathy was being tested for remnants of GSR, on her skin, and the clothing she was wearing during the shooting.

Melinda Warner, the ME was the one administering the test. And she hardly spoke to the blonde. And while not everyone was fond of Elliot Stabler, they all did care about the man. But to believe Kathy killed him, enraged most all of the NYPD force.

After running the tests, Kathy was cuffed, and being put into the back of the police car once more, by a uniformed officer.

"Olivia…" Kathy said, drawing Olivia's attention from her phone. "Yeah?" She replied, "Just… watch my kids okay?" She asked, sincerely. "That I can do…" Olivia said, with a sad smile. And just like that, the cop car was gone, and Olivia was standing outside the station, staring out to the city.

She decided while waiting for the test results to come back, that she'd go to Queens to check on the kids at their grandparents house.

* * *

As Olivia pulled up, she noticed Kathy's father outside water the flowers with Eli.

She got out of the car, and made her way towards them, it wasn't long before Eli spotted her. "Livaa" He managed to mumble. He was only a year and a half, but the kid was smart. "Hi buddy." She said, holding the little boy. Kathy's father turned to look at Olivia.

"Detective Benson." He said, with a half smile. "Hello Mr. Mortenson." She replied, with a smile. "I'm just here checking on the kids, I told Kathy I would…" She explained. He seemed to soften, at the mention of his daughter. "Is she okay?" He finally asked. Olivia nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. She's not liking jail very much.. But I've put money on her bill… So she can buy stuff from the commissary… She's going to be okay sir." She said, trying to reassure Kathy's father. Even though she didn't quite believe Kathy's story 100% anymore. She still didn't want any of this to be true.

"If you want to see the kids, they're inside, with Linda." He said, pointing to the front door, "I think they're going to be happy to see you, Detective." He said, offering her a soft smile.

"It's Olivia… And, thank you sir." She said, and she made her way into see the the other two stabler kids.

To her surprise, she saw Maureen and Kathleen in the house too. Receiving hugs from all 4 Stabler kids, she then took the seat Kathy's mother had offered her.

"Detective, is my daughter okay?" She asked Olivia. Olivia nodded, trying to focus the conversation elsewhere. "You have to know, my daughter didn't do this!" She said, becoming erratic. "Grandma, Olivia knows that… She's just here to check on us, and make sure we're okay. Right, Liv?" Elizabeth asked. "That's right, sweetheart. And Mrs. Mortenson, we're doing everything we can to figure out what actually happened. But the details are shoddy. But I can assure you, I am doing everything in my power to get Kathy out of there." She explained. Kathy's mother just sighed, and left the room. Olivia knew this had to be hard on them, but she also knew it had to be equally if not worse for the kids, and she would do everything in her power. "Mom didn't shoot dad… Did she Liv?" Kathleen asked, sounding defeated. "I don't know for sure yet, honey. But I like to believe she didn't…" The kids were all enjoying Olivia's presence. And Olivia theirs.

That was until her phone went off, and she knew she'd have to say goodbye to them, for now. It was Warner, and she needed to get to the lab to get the test results back.

"Hey you guys, I have to go… Work calls…" She said, with a sad look. "Can I call you, Liv?" Maureen asked her. "Of course you can, sweetie. You all have my number." And with that, Olivia took her leave. After saying goodbye to the kids, with promises of a lunch date sometime soon, and maybe a visit with their mother, if she could arrange it.

* * *

**Hey you guys, thank you for your lovely comments, I enjoy them so much. 3 I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I should be updating at least once every other day. Maybe more frequently. If I can fit it into my day. **

**Does Elliot wake up? Is Kathy Innocent? And do they have a repeat offender on the streets again? Find out next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Justice

Olivia made her way back to the lab, and approached the Medical Examiner standing by the entrance of the building. She was watching as Olivia made her way towards her. Olivia gave her an odd look, Why was she waiting for her? Surely, she would've met her inside like usual? "Olivia… I had to have Courier come and run the diagnostics on the test. I couldn't do it. But he has answers for you… He's inside." Olivia raised her brow, at the woman stood in front of her. She led Olivia to Benjamin Courier's lab, and they saw the Forensic Analyst standing in front of his computer screen. "Detective Benson, Dr. Warner! I believe I have what you need." He exclaimed, grabbing a file off of his desk, and placing it in Olivia's hands. Olivia sighed, as Melinda watched her crack open the seal of the Manilla envelope with Kathy's results inside. She looked at Courier with a concerned look. "Christ, Open it Olivia…" She said, not being able to stand the suspense any further. Olivia finally, after a brief pause she'd taken, she opened the envelope and pulled out it's contents. She stared at it momentarily, and almost passed out from what the results said "One Kathy Stabler, is hereby not found evident to have said Substance: Firearm Discharge Residue on said self's person or area." Melinda sighed in relief, "Then… Maybe it came off…" She said, offering some extended information. "It's always possible. But even her clothing was checked…" Olivia regarded.

It was Courier's turn to speak, "Well technically speaking detective, when we ran the tests for GSR inside the room, we found plenty. However, Dr. Warner is correct, it could've been just as easily washed off of her hands. It only lasts anywhere from 3-8 hours on skin. However there is no way to completely rid fabric or clothing of GSR. " He explained, plaintively. "If and when I find anything else, from the room and weapon, I'll be sure to let you know." He told the Detective. It made her reubute in defeat once more. However it still left the one question floating in the air, that everyone was asking, "Was Kathy guilty?" Olivia had no idea, at this point. But she was determined to find out, for her partner's sake. Olivia bid farewell to her friends, and decided to head back to the hospital. There she would meet up with Cragen, and her and the rest of the squad could talk, and throw their theories and ideas together.

Upon arriving to the hospital, she noticed all three men inside Elliot's room. But before she had a chance to think about how she was going to greet them, the doctor entered. "Evening everybody. So, we got Elliot's results back. No signs of infection or anything around the wound. And he should heal up nicely. Now it's just to wait until the anesthesia wears off. And then, you can take all the statements you need." He said, with a laugh at the end. It caused Olivia to shoot daggers at the doctor. She knew he was trying to make a joke, but it felt wrong to joke about her unconscious partner; bestfriend.

The other three men said their goodbyes, and left Olivia alone with her partner. It was quiet for a while.

* * *

Around 7 am the next morning, Olivia finally decided against her better judgement to go home get a change of clothes and shower. And she decided on the drive, she'd pick some clothes up for Elliot too. She finished her shower and collected Elliot's spare clothing she had at her house. She was hoping he'd wake up soon, not only did she need his statement to find out what actually happened, but she missed her partner's presence. And the longer he was unconscious the longer this case would be drawn out, and left without an answer. But she also missed her partner… She just wanted this to be over. It wasn't like Elliot had never been hurt in the line of duty before. But he had never remained asleep this long after being shot. Which was why everyone was so worried.

She was getting changed, when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up, off the bed and placed it to her ear. "Benson." "Hello Detective Benson, this is Doctor Ramos at Mercy General, I've called to inform you, Elliot has woken up, and he's asking for you." The man on the end explained to her, she told him she would be on her way, and hung up. Now, for the truth. She was so relieved Elliot had woken up, she almost forgot his change of clothes. She chastised herself for even leaving the hospital in the first place, he was looking for her, and she wasn't there. She made a mental note to apologize for that.

* * *

Olivia ran into the hospital, and made it to the 3rd floor, ICU into her partners room.

"Elliot." She said managed to say, catching her breath. "Liv. Hey." He said, extending his hand. She grabbed it in her own, and squeezed it softly. He looked at her, with a sad look. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I had to go home and shower, and get you some clothes." She said, earnestly. He smiled. "All good. Hey where is Kathy? And are the kids!?" He finally asked. She guessed he had just barely recollected all that had happened the night before. "Uh well…" She took a seat next to him on the bed, and then continued, "Kathy is in Rikers, for holding… Until we get the proof we need that she didn't shoot you… And the kids are with her parents." She finished, trying to gauge his reaction before it even happened. "Olivia, you know for a fact she didn't shoot me. Kathy wouldn't do that… It was her boyfriend!" He shouted, hoping that Olivia would be reasonable. He knew she was a good cop, but she was also biased right now. "Elliot, calm down… I know that, but what I know, doesn't exactly matter… You were shot, she was holding the gun… And that's all I saw… I can't exactly prove anything else. She looks guilty… But I'm trying my hardest to prove she isn't. However I have no choice, but to follow protocol. Not only was YOUR weapon fired. But, it was fired at YOU. You're a cop Elliot. That's already assault and attempted murder on an officer… This really doesn't look good, El.." She said, honestly. He rubbed his hand down his face. "Are the kids okay?" he said, finally. Realizing this was a lot worse than he had anticipated. "Yes, they're fine. I've been over to check on them. They have my number if they need anything.." She said. She knew Elliot was stressed more now, than he had been before she arrived. "I've had test ran on Kathy… I am trying my absolute hardest to prove her innocence. But there is another MAJOR factor that's making her look guilty ..." Olivia explained. He looked at her quizzically. Waiting for her to continue, "Her boyfriend is Charles Fontaine…." Olivia spat, the name. He was one of their most dangerous cases as partners. He had some sort of obsession with Olivia while they were working on the case, and never chance to act on said obsession, due to Elliot collaring him. But now, Elliot's ears were steaming. "CHARLES FONTAINE!? " He yelled, she watched him struggle to sit up. And that's when she intervened, placing her hand on the lower part of his chest. "Elliot, you need to stay here… You just had surgery. I've got it under control." He began to panic, knowing she'd at least had him around the kids once, and he'd been inside his home. "I'm sure you do! But, she's had that scum around my kids! I have to do it!" He yelled. "Elliot, the moment you stop trusting me, to protect you, your kids and this city. Is the moment you need a new partner." She said, the phrase just as she had anytime he underestimated her. He looked into her eyes, understanding. "Liv, I'm not underestimating you. I'm just pissed, he's been in my home, around my children… That means he could've followed me to your house… We're all in danger Olivia…" He argued. "Elliot, I've got this. Okay?" She said, leaving no room for him to argue. He nodded his response. Olivia stepped out into the hallway to make a call to Cragen, "Hey cap, I know who the boyfriend is." She said, into her cellphone. "It's Charles Fontaine." Olivia had spent all day deciding whether or not she'd report that. That would surely keep Kathy in prison. But, you can't pick the vic… Or in this case… The suspect. Plus, Olivia wasn't 100% sure herself, Kathy was Innocent. She just knew she had to do this for her partner, and his kids.

She hung up the call, after reporting to Cragen and walked back into Elliot's room.

"I know she looks Guilty Liv." He spoke, softly. "But, she isn't… I know she came to you, talking about a divorce… But, she would never have shot me… Now her being with Fontaine is what infuriates me…" He said, his anger rising again. Olivia just sighed, "I know, El… I'm sorry, but I'm going to figure this out.." She said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

**Hey everyone, this chapter is A LOT shorter, than usual, and for that I apologize. But, I have been soo busy lately, with work and school. But, I hope you all have enjoyed so far. Thank you so much for reading :) Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you all enjoy! I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS. Only a few settings and dialogues. They belong to the amazingly talented Dick Wolf.**_

_** I hope you all Enjoy, nonetheless. **_

* * *

Chapter Five: Honour

Elliot had been released from the hospital 4 days later, with hopes of returning to work immediately. But of course, things don't work like that. And he was instructed not to go back to work, for at least another week. Not to mention, the fact he had to have Huang's approval. Thinking about the talk he'd be subjected to, with the psychiatrist, made him roll his eyes. Elliot was waiting for his kids to get dropped off, by Kathy's parents. If nothing else was going right, at least he could look forward to having his kids home.

He heard the door open, and the sounds of his kids running inside. "DADDY!" Lizzie yelled, and ran towards her father. He opened his arms to embrace his kids. One by one they all piled into their fathers arms. He was happy to have his kids back with him, but there was still something missing. His wife. No matter their marital status, he still didn't want her in prison. And something told him, this wasn't going to go away until he proved she hadn't shot him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Manhattan Olivia was filling out some paperwork at her desk. She was still conflicted, about Kathy's current situation. She was finishing up her task, when the phone on her desk, burst to life. "Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking." She said, into the receiver. "Benson, it's Courier, I've got the results back from the fired gun. I think you should come see this." He said, with an almost confused tone. It worried Olivia even more. "I'm on my way." She said, solemnly.

After she arrived inside the Forensics lab she met up with Courier, at his desk.

"Hey, so what'd you find?" She asked, trying to sound casual. But he knew this case was personal for her. He got up, and led Olivia over to his lab. Grabbing the gun, and pulling up the diagrams they'd made, to indicate from where, and what angle Stabler had been shot from. Once he got them up, and Olivia was able to see them, he began.

"So, this is the gun that was used to shoot Elliot," He indicates, holding it up so she can see it. "And this is a diagram of him, basically. Same height, and build. And the black circle, is the Gunshot wound." He said, pointing at everything as he explained. Olivia watched, curiously. "This is a BB Gun." He said, this time handing it to her. She was able to catch on, she stood upright, and aimed at the target. She then fired it, and it went to the right side of the marked hole on the target. She looked at Courier with a question: "Whoever shot the gun, wasn't right handed…." She said, realization dawning on her.

"My point, EXACTLY Olivia. This person was left handed. And Kathy, she isn't left handed."

Olivia stood there, confused. She still couldn't believe it. "She didn't shoot Elliot." "I told you, Liv." She heard his voice, coming up behind her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but him shooting you, and leaving through the window was just… so little of a story, that it seemed made up." She said, still staring at Courier.

Elliot met her in the room, staring into her eyes, hoping to god, she'd listen to reason. "Liv, she didn't shoot me. I was there, I'm the star witness… And the victim.." The last word was barely audible. She met his gaze,  
"Elliot, if you say she didn't do it, then I believe you… it just doesn't make any sense…" She said, truthfully. Olivia had no idea what to think, it wasn't that she didn't trust her partner. But, after the conversation she and Kathy had, that night in the precinct… She knew that it made her look even more guilty.

"You're an amazing detective, and you're loyal… To me, especially. You're going to do everything you can to catch this bastard. I know you are, Olivia." He placed a soft kiss against her temple. And left the lab. Courier staring at her.

"So, I also got the forensics back… There was no way she fired the gun. The GSR doesn't match as it would from the angle the gun was shot." He explained. Olivia nodded, taking the paperwork, as she made her way to the captain's office.

She knocked. "Come in Liv." He boomed. "Hey cap, so I have the forensics, and something else i think you should see…" She said, placing the file down in front of him. And taking a seat. Explaining all that courier had told her. And she even mentioned that Elliot stopped by. That was when Cragen released some information to her, she hadn't expected.

"Elliot made his statement. Kathy isn't guilty of the shooting." He said, to his detective.

Olivia sighed, "Fin and Munch are searching for Fontaine. He had plans to take Kathy out of country apparently. He planned everything. Elliot just got in the way…." Olivia knew she was getting wrapped up in the case, early on. But she didn't care. She had to find the bastard who shot her partner. "Yeah, I uh.. I've gotta go, Cap." She said standing up, and heading for the door. "Hey Liv, you okay?" He asked, before she had a chance to leave. "I'm fine, Captain." She said, blankly, taking her absence. Olivia made her way to the address Kathy had given her earlier on, for Charles Fontaine. She knew he wasn't there, and she was well aware they'd already gone through the house.

After arriving, she went inside, going through the paperwork on the desk. NOTHING. She opened the desk drawers she had seen earlier on. She didn't see anything until her hand brushed against something stuck to the top inside of the drawer. Pulling it off scanning the note, "Elliot Stabler, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Richard, Elliot Jr." Elliot had a check next to his name, And at the bottom it said something even more startling. "Kathy Stabler", With her signed signature next to it" Olivia opened her cell phone, hands trembling, and dialed the all to familiar number. "Hey Liv." Elliot spoke. "We need to put you and the kids in protective custody…" She managed to mumble, through the sob she was trying to suppress.

"Olivia… What's going on?" Elliot asked, cautiously knowing she couldn't disclose much on the case, seeing as he was the victim here.

"I have reason to believe… You are all in danger…." She said, before getting into the sedan, and making her way to his house in Queens. She was going to meet The protective Custody officers there. Olivia called Cragen and told them they'd need a subpoena to go through Fontaine's house. They had to find the letter. Soon after she'd gotten word Casey had pushed for a search warrant.

"Thank god…" she mumbled into phone with Munch. "Where's your location Liv?" He asked her, just getting on the highway himself with Fin in tow.

"Ehh ETA is about 10 minutes en route. You guys?" She asked, "We're about 45 minutes out" He responded. "Cragen is talking to Kathy now." He added. A smirk grew over her features. "Can you believe she signed off on this…?" Olivia then questioned. She couldn't hear them, but she knew both men shook their heads in disappointment.

Olivia pulled into the driveway just then, and almost forgot to put the car in park, out of sheer panic. Elliot met her on the other side of the door.

"Liv! What the hell is going on!?" He asked her, adamantly. "I found… this… I need you to confirm that this is her signature..." She said, quietly, handing him her cellphone, with a photo the signed note on it. Elliot's eyes widened in disbelief, "You've got to be fucking kidding me… I-It is..." He murmured. She only shook her head. "This is why, you and the kids need to go under protection…" She finally stated. The panic had seemed to leave her voice momentarily, when she continued, "Elliot, Fontaine is out for revenge. And however he convinced Kathy to sign away the lives of her children and husband, he must've scared the shit out of her… Either way she isn't coughing anything up…"

Elliot fumed, he was so angry. Angry he didn't believe his partner in the first place, and even angrier, that he had so much faith in Kathy.

"How are we doing this, Olivia?" He asked her. She nodded, and he noticed her visibly calm down. "Munch and Fin, are on their way. And so are the feds… They're going to put you under. And, When this is all over, and it's safe for you to come out, you will… You know how this works, Elliot." She explained.

Olivia turned away, after a second. She felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. And was trying her hardest to hold herself together. But when she felt his hand on her bicep, she began to sob uncontrollably. "Liv… it's going to be okay…" he offered, to his partner. Her whole world was coming down around her. But then she remembered, so was his. And she began to cry harder.

There wasn't much else Olivia wanted to remember. She just wanted to go home, and forget she existed. Her bestfriend, his family, they were being taken away. And it crushed her.

* * *

Elliot was staring out the window of the airplane. His kids asleep in the other seating on the NYPD jet, that was taking them to Louisiana. Where they'd live until, it was safe for them to return.

The sky was growing darker, by the minute. Elliot felt himself getting angry. Angry at Fontaine, for tricking his idiot wife. Angry at the feds for taking him and his family away. And most of all, angry at himself for not listening to Olivia.

His heart stilled at the thought of his brunette counterpiece. "Daddy, what's happening?" He heard a small voice come from behind him. "Oh Lizzie… We've gotta go away for a while. Uhh we've got to stay out of New York." He tried explaining to his youngest daughter. But if he were being honest, not even he could explain to his child that they were no longer the "Stablers". But that when they made it to Louisiana they'd be assuming brand new identities. He couldn't even begin to describe how it worked, and what it'd seem like to everyone involved. That they had somehow died, in a horrible, tragic accident. And that they'd have their own funerals. Elliot started becoming angry once more, turning to his daughter to give a better explanation, but finding her asleep once more.

He sighed, half way in relief of dodging that bullet as long as he could get away with. And half way because he just needed to get it out.

It wasn't until he began dozing off, that he'd realized something tragic, His two oldest daughters, would be told their father and 3 youngest siblings, were in fact dead. And Elliot, finally broke the barricade he'd put up. The tears falling from his cerulean eyes.

That was it, before they all woke up in a field in Louisiana.

* * *

**Thank you SO much, for waiting for this chapter! I am SOOOOO Sorry for such the delay. I went to three different states for my Mother In Law's wedding. And it was CRAZY.. An entire month of being away from my home, was chaotic. I am so glad to be back. And I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it, I worked on it. The entire trip; Whenever I had the time of course. :)**

**Much Love, and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: When It Rains It Pours

Olivia was sitting quietly at her desk, it had been an entire 24 hours, since she'd watched the Fed's take her best friend and his family. She was twirling her pen between her fingers, her eyes fixated on his desk.

The pictures that had never been taken to him, his notepad still sitting in the exact spot he'd left it, before he got shot. The squad room was silent, as George Huang and Melinda Warner walked inside carrying a box, everyone knew what was about to come. And everyone's eyes went straight to the spaced out brunette detective. The sound of her pen hitting the desk, was loud, in the silent room. But she didn't notice it. She was being tortured with her own thoughts.

"_Hey Liv! You wanna grab some take out, after this? I'm almost done with my five's." The smiling man exclaimed, to his partner. "Sounds great, El." She replied. Little did she know, they'd be called into a hostage situation involving a current perp, before they could finish their fives, anyhow. _

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts, by George Huang placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "Hey Olivia." He began, setting a box down on her desk.

She raised her brow, at the Doctor inquisitively. Before pulling the box closer, and scanning the top of it, she read it out loud, knowing everyone, including her captain was now watching. "In Loving Memory of: Detective (First grade) Elliot Stabler, USMC, 'Desert Storm' Partner, Father, son and Beloved Husband & Friend." She felt the sob get caught in her throat, not even making an attempt to suppress it, she pushed the box back. Her face in her hands, as her body was wracked with sobs.

Now, of course she knew he wasn't really dead, not her Elliot. He wasn't dead. But, Detective Stabler, he was. As far as everyone but her and a few of their colleagues were concerned, anyways. She knew this was for emphasis, and that her reading the box containing his ashes, was fake. But, it needed to be done, no matter how much it hurts. Because, as far as she was concerned, he was gone…

What had caused, the sob however, wasn't pain for herself, but for his two oldest daughters.

Now her thoughts ran wild, had they told the two oldest Stabler girls? Could she assist them? Try and soften the blow, of the inevitable heartbreaking news.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Cragen had tears streaming down his face. This made it so much more, REAL. And she only sobbed harder, and harder.

* * *

In Louisiana Elliot had awoken to the jolting of the aircraft making contact with the ground. And at this moment, his heart sank into his chest, when he remembered where he was, and what was happening.

He looked to the 3 younger kids, all their eyes opened, and staring out the window, watching as the plane drove to it's drop off location.

"Dad, why are we in Louisiana?" Dickie asked, his father. His tone somber, and full of sleep deprivation. Elliot sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Well son, we had to leave New York… It's not safe there anymore..." He said, simply. Before he had a chance to elaborate, or explain further, Dickie spoke again, only this time the magnitude of his statement hit Elliot differently.

"So Mom did shoot you, and she was with a criminal… And now we're being toted off to the middle of nowhere for our safety." And it wasn't a question. Elliot let out a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding in, and nodded before finding his voice finally.

"Yes son…. We have to get new Identities, new names, new personalities, and everything about the Stabler name, was left in New York."

Lizzie let out a soft cry, "Why do we need new names daddy? Why can't we use our old ones?" She asked, in a tone that let Elliot know she was afraid. "Well Honey, because… Technically we're dead, in the state of New York… And if you're dead, you can't have an ID with your old name on it…" He said, in a very soft tone. Trying his best to explain the situation, by damaging his kids as little as possible, but it was unavoidable.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Olivia was sat at her captains desk, accompanied by Fin, Munch, Melinda, and Cragen, as the other three boxes were placed in front of her. She had calmed down a bit, she wasn't sobbing anymore. She just looked numb. But when the Psychiatrist spoke, she felt the tears coming again.

"I am so sorry Olivia…" George Huang offered, as he watched the detective read over all three childrens ashes. Fin watched her break once more, before starting to get angry, "Okay Man, that's enough, stop torturing her…" He said, putting the boxes behind the desk, as Cragen contended with Olivia.

Huang and Warner, made their way outside the office into the squad room, to explain to the rest of the staff that Stabler wasn't coming back.

Fin finally loosened his embrace on his friend, and looked at her, speaking in a hushed tone, one so soft Cragen and Munch had to strain to hear it, but they did. "Hey Babygirl, if you need anything, anything at all, you say the words. I'll come running. And you know Stabler, is fine. He's probably giving the fed's hell right now… The feds will contact us when everything is in place…" He said, with a half smile. After hearing the last part of his statement, she let out a choked laugh, "I-I know, I-It's just that, I don't think they've informed, M-Maureen and Kathleen, yet… And those poor girls…." She said, her voice laced with guilt and pain.

"Hey we can go with you, to tell them… They deserve that much, at least…" Munch added. She nodded, before looking to her commanding officer, as he gave her a sad smile. "We'll get through this Benson. And hopefully soon, when we've got Fontaine in custody, Elliot and the kids will come out of the PC." He said, to her from the other side of the room. She stood there, the magnitude of the last 30 minutes events, hitting her like a bus. And she felt herself have to fight to move. "Alright, well let's go break some hearts…." She said, solemnly.

The detectives, followed by their captain, made their way to the college both Stabler girls, were attending. And as soon as Olivia's feet hit the ground, she wanted to take off. Run the other direction, not do this, anything but this. But this was how it had to be… And right now, she was cursing Kathy under her breath. This was her fault, she was completely responsible for all the heartache, and she could NEVER forgive the woman for that.

Olivia took the lead, showing her badge at the front desk, and explaining her reason for being there. The woman behind the desk looked concerned when she mentioned the Oldest Stabler girls name, Maureen was a good kid. She was hardly ever in trouble, it was Kathleen who was in and out of problems, but she was working on them.

Once Olivia had clarified, no one was in trouble the woman, seemed eager to help. She gave them the go ahead, to go through the door. Once Olivia made it to the hallway, of the dorms, she stopped, she felt her stomach cramp, and she turned to Cragen. "I think me and Cragen should go to the door, you guys stand back? I don't want to bombard them, and make them feel even worse with a crowd." She suggested, knowing how it would make matters worse to crowd the girls.

"Not to mention it'd be more professional, You are his partner, and he's yours and Elliot's commanding officer…" Munch replied, there was no anger to his voice. They didn't at all seem offended. Which made Olivia feel just a little bit lighter.

As the two approached the door, Cragen placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder, giving her a supportive squeeze. Before knocking on it.

In normal situations like this, Cragen would inform the family, and he'd do all the talking, but he knew this was to personal, for the Stablers, and that Olivia was too stubborn to let him take the lead. Before she could quite, muster the courage to speak, the door was opened, and it revealed the young blonde, staring at the two Officers.

"Hey Olivia!" Kathleen greeted. A soft smile emanating from her. Olivia forced a smile, the excitement in her voice, was making it harder for Olivia to keep her composure.

"Captain Cragen! Hello…" The blonde inquired, her once chipper tone, now becoming more nervous. "Katie, can we come in, honey?" Olivia asked. She nodded, moving out of the way for her father's captain and partner to enter the room.

Maureen looked up from the desk, she was sitting at. Curious.

"Hi Liv, hey Captain..." She said, quickly, standing up. Cragen didn't just show up, if Elliot wasn't with her it was Fin. Both girls, knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, with our Mom?" Kathleen blurted out, she looked scared.

"Yeah honey, everything is fine with your mother…. We're not here for her…" Olivia, stated. And underlying tone, was giving something more melancholy away. Before Olivia could even think to finish, Maureen spoke.

"What's happened?!" She asked, gravely. "I've always been very honest, with you kids… Haven't I?" She started, Cragen watched, staying off to the side, as his detective broke the news. Both girls only nodded, "And it wouldn't be right for me to beat around the bush when i tell you this… I don't usually give this kind of news, as it isn't our job description to do so. So here it goes, unfortunately, there was an accident, your father was taking the kids to see your mother, and a drunk driver, hit their vehicle. Maureen, and Kathleen Stabler ..." Olivia stopped for a moment, to attempt to stop the tears from falling, she couldn't break in front of them, not now. "No, no… No!" Maureen screamed. Taking a deep breath, she continued to the hard part, "I regret to inform you, that Elliot, Richard, Elizabeth, and Elliot Stabler Jr, are deceased. I am so sorry for your loss…" She finished, as Cragen made his way towards the girls.

Kathleen's face, twisted, and she fell into Olivia's arms. Sobbing, Olivia held the girl, running her fingers through her hair. "I am so sorry, baby…" She whispered.

Maureen on the other hand, had already had tears falling, she grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on, and threw it. Fortunately, the lamp hadn't hurt anyone. Unfortunately, the lamp shattered. And there was a crowd building around the door. And she could hear Munch and Fin blocking the door.

Maureen grabbed her computer next, raising it, before Olivia, removed it from her grasp. Maureen's tear filled eyes, made contact with Olivia's. And Olivia wrapped her arms around the girl, as Maureen dropped them both to the floor, still sobbing. But now she was screaming. And the whole ordeal, made Cragen shake his head. His heart broke for the girls, as he guided Kathleen out to the hallway, so they could go to their grandparent's house next.

* * *

Elliot finished up being briefed by the feds, and his family was given their new identities.

Jason Fisher, was Elliot…. Delilah, and Mark Fisher were Dickie and Lizzie, And finally Nathan Fisher, was Little Eli. Once they were given new Birth Certificates, and ID's they were taken to a house, in a pretty Rural area. Country grass everywhere, and the smell of manure, and farming was all they could smell. Delilah (Lizzie), still had red bags around her eyes from crying. Nathan (Eli), was asleep in his father's arms. And Mark (Dickie), just looked numb. He was angry, rightfully of course. Elliot made his way into the house, it was a nice house, sure. But it didn't take any of the pain away.

The two oldest kids, did however lighten up a bit, enough to argue over who got the bigger room. Elliot however, squashed the issue before it could escalate, and he decided then and there, he'd take the bigger room. And that, the kids could pick from the other 3. Which of course, caused the two to begin arguing once more. Over who got the cove window, or who got the built in shelving unit. Eli, however took to his new room instantly. The entire house was already furnished. Oddly enough, the kids chose the rooms with the furniture of their liking. As irritated as Elliot was becoming with the two teens constant bickering, in a way, it made him feel better. Maybe they would survive this, afterall. And hopefully soon, Olivia and the squad, would get them back home.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Olivia woke up to the sound of a plate falling in her kitchen, luckily enough for her she had fallen asleep with her gun still clipped to her side, when she had arrived, she was too tired to change, so she just got into bed, completely dressed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got up, walking towards her door. Her gun raised, she made her way towards the kitchen. But not before announcing herself, "Hello? I'm a detective, I'm armed. Who's here?" she raised her voice, hoping whoever it was would leave without a fight. But before she could speak again, she felt a cold, hard metal barrel being pressed against the side of her skull.

* * *

_**DUN DUN!**_** Thanks for reading everyone! AND thank you for all the amazing review, I appreciate it deeply! I'll keep updating, if you keep reading. :) **

**Much love to all of you, and I hope you enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Call for Back up

* * *

Olivia's breath caught in her throat, she calmed, and then opened her mouth to speak, "Don't!" She heard a deep voice, say. It wasn't yelling, but it sure as hell wasn't whispering.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, before the gun started to move to her back.

Olivia could feel the cold steel pressing against the small of her back, as she began to go over several things in her head. One, she can't prove who the person is, based off of one word, and the fact he's wearing a mask doesn't help. Two, she has a good feeling it was Fontaine. And three, thank god, her gun was still in her hands. Oddly enough, the assailant hadn't asked her to drop it, yet. Advantage, once he moved forward, she could get aim. For now, she kept it pressed against the back of her leg. The assailant moved briefly, holding the gun out, still pointed at her. But not pressed against her anymore. Olivia reached into her back pocket, feeling for her cell phone, she had installed a new feature on it, when she hit the power button a certain amount of times, it alerted her emergency contact, and then the police. Soon enough, Fin would be notified.

Now to wait. Olivia was trying to keep herself relaxed. She knew they both held guns, and the last thing she needed was a full on gun fight, going on between her four walls, with the other families in the apartments next door.

Olivia watched as the figure in front of her began getting nervous, "You're not going to say anything?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

"No, what's there to say?" Olivia asked, cautiously.

"You're just going to let me stand here with a gun pointed at you!? SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled incredulously.

"Hey, you came into my house… I have nothing to say to you. Unless of course you have something you want to say?" She pried.

She watched the wheels in his head begin to turn, trying to process why she was being nice to him. It was almost funny.

"I have nothing to say to you, Detective Benson!" He screamed.

"But you're screaming at me… And I haven't done anything to you. Lest I remind you, you broke into _my_ house, and are holding _me, _at gunpoint." She asserted.

He began pacing, moving back and forth, it was making her nervous if she was being honest.

"You don't get it. YOUR PARTNER ARRESTED ME, And sent me to prison!" He screamed angrily.

"He arrested you, because you raped 5 women. And he didn't send you to prison, the judge and jury did. You gonna go after all of them too? You're already

sweating profusely, because you're scared of what you've done. You got ballsy, broke into a cops house, and now a woman with authority, is telling you the truth. And you don't like it." she declared.

He _was _sweating profusely at this point, and she could tell she was getting somewhere.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME IN THERE! EVERY NIGHT!" He screamed bitterly.

She could only suppress a chuckle. "What they did to you; Charles, they only did to you, what YOU did to those women. And while it isn't right, I can't feel bad for you. You can't go after someone who was doing their job!" She said, fiercely.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at her, she knew who he was. He hadn't expected that. "You need to shut the fuck up! Before I shoot you!" He threatened. Olivia just stayed silent.

"DROP the GUN, detective Benson!" He yelled at her.

She had been caught. Now this was real, now she was being held hostage.

She released the Magazine from the gun, placing it on the table behind her. And tossing the gun down in front of her. "Okay, okay, we'll do what you want. What is it exactly that you want?" She questioned, trying to get a feel for the situation, which had now drastically changed.

"Your partner. Gone." Fontaine said, bitterly.

Olivia scoffed, "Gone? He's already gone Charles!" Olivia goaded.

Fontaine just stared at her. "He's dead!?" He screamed.

"Yeah Charles, he died in a car accident just yesterday. Don't you read the news? Keep up on your current victims?" She asked, incredulously. She could feel her heart drop into her stomach, at the mention of Elliot.

His face twisted up, confused. "He's… Dead!?" He yelled. It wasn't a question.

But Olivia Just shook her head.

"He's dead, 6 feet under… GONE, Charles." She managed to choke out, without losing her composure.

He paced manically again, "So if that's it… Why are you still here?" She asked, the genuine curiosity in her tone didn't get past him.

"I know you've somehow contacted the police, they're surrounding this building right now, I'm not getting out of here alive. So neither are you." He said, making his way over to her, the gun once again pressed against her temple. He was behind her.

Olivia thought deeply, anything she could use right now. And then it dawned on her, "So why Kathy Stabler?" She asked.

Fontaine's lip curled up, into an eager grin, "Oh she was the easiest part. Angry wife, bitter separation, house full of distractions… and not to mention, her Hus- - Ex husband, was the cop who ruined my life." He explained with a sneer.

Olivia knew she'd gotten ballsy back there. She had already burned the trust, you're supposed to gain in a situation like this. She couldn't side with him, to get herself out of this. It was then her landline rang. Startling both herself and the captor.

He pulled the gun back just a bit "ANSWER IT!" He screamed. She moved towards the device, and held the receiver to her ear, keeping her other arm up.

"This is Detective Benson." She said, trying to keep her tone calm. She didn't need to freak Fin out any further.

"You know, everything is fine up here Fin, we're good." She elaborated.

Charles looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. "Tell them to leave us alone!" He hollered.

Fin heard it, and now Olivia could hear Cragen, and Munch. "You need to get out of there, Liv. Are you armed?" Cragen asked, concern evident in his tone.

"No Captain, Charles has disarmed me." She said, the sound of mumbling on the other line, gave Olivia hope. Especially when she heard another males voice. It wasn't Elliot, that'd have been dangerous. Seeing as he's the one who's head Fontaine wanted on a platter.

But of all people it was Tucker.

"Detective Benson, this Sergeant Tucker. Can I speak to the suspect?" He asked. Olivia pulled the phone down and looked at Charles.

"They want to speak to you." She said, holding out the wire cord clad phone.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, into the receiver. She could see the flinch in Tucker's face, in her mind.

"Hello? Charles. Is it okay if I call you Charles? I'm Sergeant Ed Tucker" He asked, with the most genuine tone he could muster.

Charles hesitated a moment, before gathering himself "Whatever! What the hell do you want!?" He asked, harshly.

"I think the question you're asking is, what do YOU want, Charles? What is it you need?" Tucker asked, trying to reason before the hostage negotiator arrived. From there it was to take him out, with the sniper and risk shooting Olivia.

"Not to be shot up in a blaze of gunfire, 3 million dollars, and my own jet." He said, seriously.

Olivia never understood how Tucker could handle hearing the insane requests, personally she felt it'd make her laugh. And risk completely ruining the negotiation.

No matter, she knew Tucker would convince him he'd have it.

"I can do that for you, Charles. But I need something from you now." He said, hearing Charles become apprehensive.

"What!?" He questioned "what could you possibly need from me?"

"I need my detective, you think you could do that for me?" He asked. This made Charles scoff. But he was silently considering it.

Olivia knew Tucker was negotiating now, just by the contemplative look on Fontaine's face.

"If I let her leave, you'll get me what I asked for?" He asked, unsure.

Tucker's voice didn't waver a bit, as he lied through his teeth. "Absolutely, you've got my word" He stated.

"As soon as you get me what I want, I'll consider sending her down." He said, with a slight growl.

"I'll call back when I've got what you want." Tucker said, before Fontaine slammed the phone back down on it's base.

Olivia stood silently, she knew they'd already have cameras on poles hanging by her window, and they were waiting for a shot. She just had to get him, in the right place. She felt herself becoming restless.

"Don't move." He spat. But it didn't hold as much anger as the last few things he'd said to her. He was getting tired, bored, or scared. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

Either way, this was an advantage. "Is your guy really reliable!? He gonna keep his word!?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, before speaking. "Tucker's a very honest man. He'll get what you want. You just gotta give him time." She said, knowingly.

"I'm giving it 5 more minutes! Call him." He said, following her with the gun, back to the phone.

She picked it up, and dialed the number before holding it to her ear. Thank god it didn't have a speaker phone option.

"Benson! How's it going?" Tucker asked, he never sounded concerned. The man always sounded like he had his shit together. She hated him in a way, for everything he'd done to the unit. For running them through the wringer several times. But she admired him as well.

"It's okay, Sergeant. But Charles wants the money, and the plane now." She said, a tone of urgency laced her voice. And Tucker let out an almost annoyed sigh.

"You tell him I'm working my hardest, to get this done quickly." He said, waiting for her to repeat his message.

"FIVE MINUTES OR SHE'S LEAVING IN A BODY BAG!" He yelled.

Tucker's voice seemed to shrink a bit, "Olivia, I trust your instinct." He said, giving her full reign. Olivia knew this was it, Tucker hadn't actually had any of that coming. He'd use a decoy bag, and say he had a plane. But it's only a ploy to get Charles outside.

Either he sent up a decoy, or she lined him up perfectly by the window.

"Thank you sergeant." She said, confidently. "I'll let him know." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Charles, they need more time." She tried, moving a bit briskly, trying to throw him off. Make him follow her.

"Well you're fresh out of that, detective." He said, quickly.

Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to get him in front of the window, he knew that trick. But maybe she could talk him down now.

It was then, the knock on her door made Charles turn, and fire. He was surely panicky. Not a very good criminal either. He shot at the door, and Olivia tackled him from behind. She knew they'd be on the other side.

Cragen burst through the door, Running directly towards Olivia.

"Liv!" He said, checking her from top to bottom.

"I'm fine cap!" She said, as he embraced her.

And she returned the embrace, happily.

"You're very lucky he was so stupid." Cragen said, with a smirk. He just looked relieved now.

"Got that right. What idiot breaks into a cops house?" She asked. And Cragen shrugged.

"Better get ya down to Tucker, he looked like he was about to tear this building down himself." He said, leading his detective downstairs.

"Olivia!" He said, running towards her, looking ready to embrace her, but realizing where he was, he settled for a pat on the arm.

"Glad to see you're okay, Detective Benson." He said, trying to keep it professional.

But Olivia didn't care, he'd shown up, knowing everything about what had been happening at the 1-6, and the hard headed, Stickler of a Sergeant showed up to save her ass. That had to count for something, whatever it was. She threw her arms around him, and when he didn't pull away, she smiled.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I've fixed all the formatting issues, so I hope it makes it a bit easier to read. I had no idea, it was doing that until I reviewed the comment's section. So I hope this is better! - Also, sorry for such the Delay. With all that's going on in our world, with the virus and what not, my job needs us overtime. So, I hope everyone is staying safe, and I'll try to update again, this week sometime. **


End file.
